ABC Formation
ABC''D'' Formation(Disbanded)- Alternatively The Boys '''or '''The Squad, '''was used to describe the formation of Andy, Blaze, Carson, and occasionally/unofficially Steven whether it is for combat or normal. Otherwise, this formation was for saving the economy or playing video-games. It was formerly the deadliest formation in the arsenal however, as Andy died before The Great War, the formation has never fought at full strength. Because of this it is unknown how much damage could have been accomplished with it. The formation was officially disbanded by Carson when another, The Squad, took it's place. The new formation being: Blaze, Carson, and Steven. '''Combat: * Andy reserves the role as the groups tank and blocks incoming forces. * Once they are in range, Blaze gets out from behind Andy and "wallops" the unsuspecting enemy before getting back in formation. * When advancing, any surviving enemies are downed by Carson. YouTube: No separate YouTube channel has been created for the ABC Formation, however they do make videos on the Gaaracarson Channel where they have their own playlist. When appearing in a video together, or separately for that matter, each member has a different symbol for closed captioning and those are: * * Blaze * {Carson} Equipment Set: * Black Padded Knuckle Gloves(Fingerless)- Blaze * Brown Padded Knuckle Gloves(Fingers)- Blaze * Dust Mask- Blaze * Flamingo Hat- Carson * Glasses- Carson * Hoodie- Carson * Jarl Dress Shirt- Carson * M65 field jacket(w/hood)- Carson * Military Backpack- Blaze * Prescription Aviator- Blaze * Tuxedo- Carson * Ushanka (Russian Hat)- Blaze Weapons Set: * .357 S&W Magnum- Blaze * 12 Gauge Double Barrel Shotgun- Blaze * Bones-''' Carson * '''Bowie Knife- Blaze * Branding Iron- Blaze * Butterfly Knife- Andy * Combat Axe- Blaze * Combat Knife- Blaze * Fist/Legs- (Technically everyone) Blaze * Light-Detecting Bombs- Blaze * Pry Bar- Carson * Machete- Blaze * Machete(3 feet)- Blaze * Sharpened Shovel- Blaze Attribute Set: * Arrow Evasion(矢避け)- Blaze * Aura of Madness(狂気のオーラ)- Unique to Blaze * Blood of Destruction(破壊の血液)- Unique to Blaze (bloodline) * Blood of The Great Wall(長城の血液)- Unique to Andy (bloodline) * Blood of The Pulsing Bone(脈拍骨の血液)- Unique to Carson (bloodline) * Chaos(混乱)- Blaze * Deaths Touch/Touch of Death(死のタッチ)- Unique to Carson. * Default Winner(デフォルト受賞者)- Blaze * Durability(耐久性)- Shared between Andy and Carson. The one that Andy possesses is the strongest in existence, let alone the group. * Limit Breaker(限界突破)- Shared between all three members. 50% for Andy and Blaze, 25% for Carson. * Magic(魔法)Temporary- Unique to Andy. Only in effect when Lunar Eclipse(月食) '''is activated. * '''Merchant of the North(北の商人)- Unique to Blaze. ** Authority of Gluttony(暴食の権能)- Unique to Blaze ** Authority of Wrath(憤怒の権能)- Unique to Blaze * Pale Skin(薄い肌)- Unique to Carson. * Regeneration(再生)Temporary- Unique to Blaze. Only in effect when Solar Eclipse(日食) is activated. * Senses(感覚)- Shared between all three, different areas of effect. ** Sight(視力) '''and Sound(音) are unique to Blaze. ** '''Smell(香り) '''and '''Taste(味) '''are unique to Andy. ** Carson has basic heightening with no enhancement to '''sight '''or sound and little to the remaining. * '''Speed/Agility(速度/敏速)- Shared between all three members of the group, however Carsons is slightly weaker than that of Andy and Blaze who are tied. * Stamina(スタミナ)- Shared between Andy and Blaze. * Strength(強さ)- Unique to Blaze. Abilities Set: * Absolute Strike(絶対命中)- Passive. Blaze * Aggressor (侵略者)- Passive. Blaze. * Ambush(待ち伏せ)- Passive. Blaze. * Black Hole(ブラックホール)- Activated. Blaze * Concentration(集中)- Passive. Carson * Counter(カウンタ)- Passive. Andy * Defender(守り手)- Passive. Andy * Defense Cry(守備の叫び)- Activated. Andy * Dual Guard(デュアルガード)- Passive. Andy * Dual Strike(デュアルアタック)- Passive. Blaze * Dual Support (デュアルサポート)- Passive. Carson * Elbow Room(肘部屋)- Passive. Blaze * Fierce God Blow(鬼神の一撃)- Passive. Carson * Gentle Blade(柔剣)- Activated. Carson * Great Shield(大盾)- Passive. Andy * Heavy Blade(剛剣)- Activated. Blaze. * Hot Start(ホットスタート)- Passive. Andy * Instant Kill(瞬殺)- Activated. Blaze * Lone Wolf(一匹狼)- Passive. Carson * Luck Drain(幸運の吸収)- Passive. Blaze * Lunar Eclipse(月食)- Special. Andy * Madness(狂気)- Activated. Blaze * Miracle(奇跡)- Passive. Blaze * Sacred Shield(聖盾)- Passive. Andy * Skeletal Eclipse(骨格食)- Special. Carson * Solar Eclipse(日食)- Special. Blaze * Solidarity(連帯)- Passive. Blaze * Strength Cry(力の叫び)- Activated. Blaze * Underdog(下剋上)- Passive. Carson * Vengeance(復讐)- Passive. Blaze Trivia: * Whenever Steven accompanies the group it can be referred to as the ABCD Formation, with D meaning Dick.